


A Mermaid's Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Eventual reveal, F/M, Pirate chat noir, fairy tale, mermaid au, mermaid marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally started for a challenge on the Miraculous Amino.Adrien, a prince whose mother has died is told that to bring her back he will have to cut out the heart of a mermaid and wish on it. Marinette is a mermaid fascinated by life on the surface, and when the human prince she watches from a distance mysteriously disappears, what will she do?





	1. Prologue

 

In a castle by the sea, lived a little prince, bright as sunlight glimmering on the waves, without any care in the world. Most of his young days spent running along the sand, splashing among the gentle waves, until exhausted he would collapse into his mother's lap and listen to her stories of far off lands, and especially those of the sea. Explorers, pirates, sirens, mermaids, and tentacled beasts that lurked in the depths - he never tired of hearing all about them. Gazing out at the sparkling waters with wide eyes, thinking one day he would see it all himself.

Another pair of ears listened, hidden in the splashing see foam. Wide blue eyes watched with endless curiosity, and longed to run and jump on the sand, to see the inside of that shining castle. A little mermaid with glittering pink scales dreamed of life on land.

Years passed, and the prince's mother could no longer come to the beach with him. Doctors filled the castle, and shook their heads , and said the queen was too tired to go outside. So a playmate was arranged for the little prince, wary of getting her pretty dresses covered in sand, but willing to supervise the prince's sandcastle-buildings ventures and advise on the number of required turrets.

The little mermaid still watched on, her heart yearning to join in on the fun.

More time passed, and the prince grew up and spent less and less time on the beach, and more and more time studying languages and geography and fencing and all the other sorts of things he was expected to know. And sitting by his mother's bedside, this time telling her stories of the sea which she could no longer stand at the window to view herself.

The mermaid grew too, but she never stopped coming to the surface, hoping to catch a glimpse of the human she hadn't realized she had fallen in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"No, no...." Adrien sobbed as he saw the look in his father's eyes as he closed the door to her room. He knew what it meant... he had known it was coming. His mother had been sick for years, and had only grown worse. But it was too much to bear. Adrien turned away and marched out of the castle. As he reached the sand he fell to his knees sobbing, his heart wrenched apart. How could this happen to someone so kind and good? Why did she have to suffer so much, and one day just disappear? So many doctors had been called to the castle and none of them could do much of anything for her.

She had so much wanted to travel and see the world but had always been too sick. Even as she grew worse Adrien had always hoped that one day she would get better and things would be different. It was so unfair.

At some point tears would no longer come, and he could only stare bitterly at the sea, so wrapped up in his own grief he didn't notice when someone had stood beside him until he spoke.

"I'm sorry... I came too late," a voice said and Adrien whipped around.

"I did not mean to startle you," said the old man.

Adrien turned away. "What are you, another useless doctor my father called for?"

"Something like that. I am Master Fu. I only just arrived, but the grief in your eyes tells me I am too late. There is nothing I can do now. There's only one thing I know that could bring the dead back and that is nearly impossible."

"What?" Adrien started, really looking at the old man for the first time. He was short in stature and carried a large trunk that looked much too heavy for him. "... what do you mean being the dead back? Isn't that impossible?" Adrien's eyes sparked with a shallow hope.

"Well, very few things are impossible," Fu said, stroking his chin. "But perhaps I should not have mentioned it. As I said it is not impossible, but nearly so. There is not much I could do to help you with such a task."

"I would... I would do anything," Adrien pleaded. "Please tell me at least what it is."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Master Fu spoke again.

"Very well. You would need to make a powerful wish to bring someone back. Magic that powerful can only be found beating in a mermaid's heart. If you cut out a mermaid's heart you can make one wish upon it that can grant you nearly anything, including return your mother to you. However, most people, even sailors go their whole lives without seeing a mermaid, let alone catching one. It would likely take years of searching with no guarantee of success. Would you go that far?"

Adrien glanced at the sea for a moment before replying.

"Yes, I don't care what it takes."

"I see," said Fu, as he bent over to unlatch his trunk. Various compartments lined the interior. The old man opened one and pulled out a small box. He paused for a moment in thought before handing it to Adrien, "Yes... I think you should take this."

"What is this?" Adrien asked, opening the box to reveal a ring.

"Something that may help you on your quest..."


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Come on, Marinette. What's up? You've been pouting and moping around for the past week, and don't just say 'nothing' again. Spill."

"Alya, it's- well," Marinette's gaze trailed off with her words before meeting the other mermaid's stern eyes. "Well, you know how I like to go up to the surface sometimes."

"Ohhh so this is about your mystery human boy, huh? Did he see you?"

"What? No! Nothing like that... the opposite really. I haven't seen him on the beach in months, and... and, Alya, last time I was there I overheard some of the humans say he's been missing! What if something terrible has happened to him?"

Alya rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure he's fine. Probably just swam off somewhere, like a certain someone I know who always used to worry her parents by disappearing for hours to goggle over her human crush."

"What? He's not- I mean... I guess I- but this is serious! It's been months and anything could have happened! He could be kidnapped or murdered or.. or..."

Alya sighed. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes," Marinette replied, concern clear in her eyes.

"Fine, fine," Alya threw up her arms. "I might know someone who can help you, but you owe me."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at her exasperated friend as she scooped her into a hug.

=====================

That night Marinette had agreed to meet Alya outside the Sea Witch's cavern, but she was starting to have second thoughts. The moonlight filtered down through the water above and cast strange shadows about and Marinette felt like something was watching her. Wasn't there a reason everyone stayed away from this place? Forbidden magic and all that?

"Oh you're here already! Sorry I'm late, my sisters know how to be a nightmare sometimes," Alya arrived disrupting the silence. "You look.. nervous."

"Well this place isn't exactly inviting," Marinette motioned the the jagged seashells lining the entrance.

"So the woman values her privacy!" Alya said, although not quite convinced. "Okay, it is a little creepy, but if anyone has some kind of magic to show you what's up with that human of yours, it's the Sea Witch. I mean it's in her name. People used to come to her all the time for spells and stuff."

"And they don't anymore... because?"

Alya shrugged, "I don't really know. We can turn back if you want to."

Marinette thought about it. "No... this is something I have to do or I'll just keep worrying."

Alya sighed, "I'll be with you the whole time."

========================

The interior of the cavern didn't seem much more welcoming. Bones from various marine species lined the walls and skulls grinned down at her. Some looked... mermaid in origin. A soft light shone ahead and soon Alya and Marinette found themselves in a chamber lined with bottles and odd trinkets.

"Why are you here?" A voice rang out, and a kelp curtain parted revealing an older mermaid.

She actually appeared somewhat young but her hair was silver and her eyes seemed somehow ancient. A long, cruel scar stretched across her chest, not quite hidden by her shirt.

"We came for your help," Alya spoke up, seeing Marinette freeze up slightly. "I was wondering if you could help my friend. She's in love with some human boy and has her tail in a twist worrying about where he disappeared to."

" _Alya_."

The witch waved her slender hand in a shooing gesture. "Humans are more trouble then they're worth. Trust me, you'll be happy just forgetting about him, sweetheart," she looked Marinette over pityingly.

Marinette looked down dejectedly. "I-I just have to know if he's safe. Don't you have anything?"

The witch sighed and started moving things about on the shelves, looking for something. "It's been so long since anyone asked me for help so I suppose I could do something..."

"Ah, here it is!" she said, pulling a silver hand mirror from the jumbled mess and handing it to Marinette. "What's the guy's name?"

"A-adrien," Marinette stammered excitedly, and an image swirled into view in the glass. A young man stood at the prow of a ship, studying the waters below him. He was dressed all in black, his face partially obscured by a mask, but those eyes... Marinette would know them anywhere. Her heart fell as she saw those eyes, now filled with such sadness. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but it was only an image in a mirror...

"That island... it's- he's not far from here!" Marinette realized happily.

"See I told you everything was fine," Alya stated, looking over her shoulder. "So, he took up sailing, so-"

Lighting crackled through the image in the mirror. The calm sea became turbulent, the sky bathed in dark gray clouds. Adrien steeled himself against the railing, almost falling overboard as the ship tossed about. A dark figure flew-quite literally into view, wielding an umbrella.

"No!" gasped Marinette. "No, what's happening?" She gazed at the Sea Witch for answers, but she had turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"I- I have to help him!" Marinette exclaimed, making for the entrance. A cold hand clamped down around her wrist.

"No," the Sea Witch said. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"I... I have to go! He could drown!"

"And you could be killed by foolishly barging into a storm of dark magic without any protection," the witch replied cooly. "If you are so determined..." the witch reached to her ears and removed a pair of simple black earrings, holding them in her hand for a moment before speaking again. "I've been holding on to these for too long..."

"Do you love him?" The witch asked, gazing intently into Marinette's eyes.

"Y-yes, I do," Marinette admitted.

The witch sighed deeply, "These earrings are a piece of magic from the human world. Normally they wouldn't work for our kind, but well, if you truly love a human they will grant you their power... with some conditions."

Alya gave Marinette a skeptical look. "Conditions?"

"They will grant you the ability to walk on land and to protect against dark magic, but... If he betrays you or declares his love for another... you will die."

"Well, that's a bummer," Alya mused.

Marinette bit her lip. "I don't care! I have to hurry or it might not matter what I decide!" She took the earrings, said a quick thank you, and swam away as fast as her fins would carry her.

Alya rolled her eyes and sighed. "That girl never thinks things through."

========================

Marinette sped through the water like lightning. She was a mermaid on a mission and nothing would get in her way. She paused just a moment to put on the earrings and started to speed up before she heard a faint voice.

"Marinette! Marinette! Slow down!"

The mermaid came to a halt and looked around quizzically before her eyes landed on something small and red that didn't look like any fish she'd ever seen.

"Whoa! What are you and how do you know my name?" Marinette started.

"It's okay, Marinette, I'm a kwami. I'm bound to the miraculous- your earrings. I know you're in a hurry but you don't even know how to use them!"

Marinette's eyes widened as the strange creature before her spoke. If today hadn't been crazy enough...

"Explain on the way!" she said, exasperated. "Hang on!" She scooped up the kwami and placed her on her shoulder before speeding off again.

=========================  
~Earlier~  
=========================

"Well, this isn't good," Chat Noir sighed, collapsing into his hammock and detransforming.

"I should say! We're almost out of camembert!" Plagg cried, zipping about the cabin.

Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled some of the smelly cheese out of his pocket. "I was referring to the ransom on my head."

"I don't get what the big deal is," the kwami mumbled around mouthfuls of cheese. "Didn't you have one already?"

"As Adrien, Plagg. Specifically to be returned alive and safe.... this one not so much. If the crew find out about the ransom on Chat Noir... well loyalty isn't exactly a word that comes to mind with them."

"Should have thought about that before becoming a pirate, huh?"

The kwami had a point, but Adrien hadn't really had a lot of options. His father never would have agreed to some mermaid-hunting expedition, and he was too recognizable to just hire a crew and ship. He had to disappear and get a ship, and well, pirates didn't ask questions. Throwing around large sums of gold from the royal coffers would be too suspicious, but it was amazing how convincing Adrien's newfound destructive powers had been. Enough to convince some rather unsavory sorts that catching a mermaid was a good way to make some coin. And enough to convince most people to surrender and give up their valuables, since looting ships seemed to calm the crew's more mutinous tendencies.

Before he knew it, Chat Noir had become a much-feared pirate captain, but it seemed his less-than-legal activities had now made the king take notice. His crew had feared him at first, but he wasn't sure he could keep up the "bloodthirsty pirate" facade much longer without actually killing anyone.

"Well, I may not have to worry about it much longer," Adrien said, moving to the table and unrolling his map, making a new mark. "New mermaid sighting not far from here."

"Yeah, that tavern you always go to is a great place to pick up reputable news. No one ever drunk out of their mind raving about mermaids when it turns out to be a dolphin in a wig," Plagg added sarcastically.

"You'll never let me forget that one, huh?"

"Nope!"

"It seemed like a good lead! How does a wig get on a dolphin anyway?"

"The same way someone mistakes it for a mermaid- lots and lots of rum."

Adrien shook his head. "Well sometimes drunken ravings are all we have to go on. Nino said the guy who spotted this one seemed sober though." Nino worked at The Burst Bubble - the tavern Chat Noir had come to frequent- and had been skeptical but sympathetic to his quest, always keeping an ear out for news of mermaids.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I need some air," Adrien sighed. "Plagg, claws out!"

"I never get any rest!" the kwami whined.

Chat grabbed the map and made his way above deck. He leant over the railing at the prow and stared down at the water in silence for a time before the clear sky cracked into lightning and his day started to get a whole lot worse.

"I am Stormy Weather!" A voice cackled. "And nothing can stop me from capturing Chat Noir, and his miraculous!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What the-?" Chat started, but didn't have time to process the situation before the ship lurched violently and he was nearly thrown overboard. Suddenly he was in he midst of a storm.

Chat managed to find his feet long enough to order the crew below deck. There wasn't much else they could do considering they were anchored, the sails were furled, and the storm had started rather violently and by unnatural causes.

Speaking of which, Chat ventured a look at his attacker- a young woman wielding an umbrella, an odd hairstyle, and an even more unusual knack for levitation. He'd definitely never seen anything like this before, but he'd become used to slipping into a false confidence.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," he quipped, reaching for the baton at his waist and extending it into a staff. "Awfully rude of you, though. Didn't you know cats hate getting wet?"

Stormy Weather scowled, firing blasts of ice in Chat's direction. He managed to deflect them, but lost his footing as the ship rocked beneath him. His assailant cackled at his expense, gliding down to face him more directly.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet, no? You're clearly outmatched, just surrender your miraculous and come quietly."

"Why do you want my miraculous anyway?" Chat grumbled, getting to his feet.

"Let's just say, a little butterfly asked me for it and I couldn't refuse. Ready to hand it over?"

"Didn't say the the magic words. I'm afraid I haven't any patience for poor manners."

Chat fell into a defensive stance and considered his options. This girl was like a force of nature- literally.

He extended his staff and vaulted onto the side of the foremast, digging his claws into the wood as the ship continued to lurch. As Stormy Weather continued sent her icy blasts his way, he scrambled upward, narrowly dodging them. Without a minute to think all he could do was dodge and move away.

The attacks might have missed Chat, but some had connected with the mast, leaving icy patches against the wood. As he reached upward once more, his hand grasped ice and he slipped away as the ship rocked. He hit the deck with a sickening thud.

That was when she appeared. Clad head to toe in bright red with black spots, with a determined gleam in her eyes, she soared into view. 'Great, another strange flying lady,' Chat thought.

She landed nimbly on the deck beside beside him, and retrieved the yoyo that had suspended her with a quick flick of the wrist. She held her hand out to the dumbstruck Chat Noir.

"Are you okay? Need a hand?" she inquired, concern apparent in her eyes. Chat took her hand cautiously and started to pull himself to his feet, but at that moment Stormy Weather summoned a large blast of power, covering the deck in ice and buffeting them with a massive gust of wind. Both Chat and the mystery woman were sent sprawling awkwardly into the base of the the main mast, limbs tangled.

Chat grinned awkwardly, pulling himself up as quickly as possible and bracing against the mast. Stormy Weather sent another barrage of attacks his way, but suddenly it was if a shield appeared before him. The lady in red clung to the mast above him, swinging her yoyo in a spiral, deflecting the attacks.

Chat's heart fluttered as he saw the fierceness in her eyes. He had no idea who this woman was, but there was something about her that quickly won his trust... and perhaps, he thought, his heart. He joined her, twirling his staff in a similar manner, lightening her burden. A smile played across her lips as she sent her yoyo high into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" her cry rang out, and a red-and-black object fell to her. She caught it deftly and studied it for a moment.

"A towel? Great I can't wait to dry off," Chat said, exasperated. "Got anything else to pull out of thin air?"

Her eyes darted about quickly, assessing her surroundings. "I think I have a plan," she said before leaning into his ear and whispering the details. Chat nodded.

The mystery woman leapt onto the deck, sliding towards their opponent as Chat scrambled upwards into the rigging. Working quickly he expertly sliced through rope with his claws, letting the mainsail unfurl and blow sideways into the wind- and into Stormy Weather's face. At that instant the woman in red held the towel out like a parachute, catching an updraft that sent her into the air and allowing her to grab the opposite end of the sail. Catching onto the topmost yardarm with her yoyo, she swung back in Chat's direction, wrapping Stormy Weather into the sail and forcing her against the main mast.

Chat took this opportunity to snatch the umbrella she'd been so keen on wielding against him and snapping it in two. He started as a strange black butterfly flew out of it. His mystery lady gasped before quickly catching it in her yoyo. As the yoyo came back to her, it opened and a pure white butterfly fluttered out. She tossed the yoyo in the air one last time shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" and suddenly a swarm of ladybugs covered everything in sight.

Before Chat knew it, he was standing on the deck, the sea calm again and everything back to the way it was.

"Ugh, where am I?" the blonde who had just been Stormy Weather mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. Chat glanced around for the mystery lady who was, as it turned out, standing behind him.

"Thanks, Polkadots. You really stopped her from raining on my parade, there."

She rolled her eyes.

"What? Was it the nickname or the pun?"

"Both." She smirked.

"How about Ladybug? Could I call you that? I'll just keep throwing things out there until you give me your name," he said, winking.

"Ladybug it is!" she declared as her earrings beeped. "It was nice saving you but I'm afraid I have to be going now."

Before he could react, Ladybug sprinted across the deck and leapt over the railing. Registering what had happened, Chat hurried after, eyes searching the water and finding no sign of her. The waters were clear enough here that he would surely see her if she had gone under, but it was as if she had vanished. Now that he thought of it, where had she come from in the first place?

=========================

Elsewhere, in a dark room full of the fluttering of wings, a pair of lips curled into a smile. "So, the Ladybug has appeared."


	6. Chapter 6

 

That wasn't the last time it happened. The akumatized, Plagg called them, seemed to have it out for Chat Noir. It would have been annoying if it weren't for Ladybug appearing every time like his guardian angel. The two of them made a good team, and Chat had irrevocably fallen for her. He found himself looking forward to the next chance to see her. But she would always disappear as quickly as she arrived, seeming to vanish inexplicably even when the ship was far from land.

Meanwhile, Adrien's search for a mermaid was completely fruitless. He'd tirelessly listen to any scrap of gossip or hearsay related to mermaids and plot out on his map where supposed sightings were. There wasn't any shortage of sailors with stories to tell, but it all turned up nothing. He'd cast out large fishing nets and get nothing out of the ordinary. He tried not to be discouraged, convincing himself no matter how long it took he would find one, he'd have his mother back, and his life could go back to normal.

After getting the latest from Nino one day, Chat noticed a young woman watching him. She didn't look particularly dangerous, but The Burst Bubble wasn't exactly frequented by polite society. No one here was to be underestimated. He paid for his drink and made his way to the door.

The woman was still following him as he made his way back to his ship. He attempted to lose her a few times but soon realized this could only end in confrontation.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman smiled and came to face him. "You're interested in mermaids, aren't you? I couldn't help but overhear. The name's Lila, and of course you need no introduction, Chat Noir. It's too bad you won't find anyone around here that really knows what they're talking about."

"And you do?" Chat inquired.

"Well," she leaned in close for a moment. "My family have been close to the sea for generations. Ever heard of the pirate Volpina?"

Chat's eyes narrowed. Who hadn't heard the legends? "You're related? I thought she was a myth."

"Well I could tell you about a lot of things people think are just myth, but, wouldn't you rather go someplace a little more... private?" Lila's eyes glinted. Chat wasn't sure she was to be trusted, but was very interested in what she had to say.

"Fine," he said thoughtfully. " We can discuss this in my cabin. Follow me."

=========================

"These are all wrong," Lila declared, pointing to several markings on Adrien's map. "Mermaids would never venture this close to the coast. No," she shook her head and slid her finger across the parchment. "Any of these further out to sea are a safer bet."

Chat Noir nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Mermaids tend to favor deeper waters, but they do sometimes surface. They've been known to be attracted to music so you might draw one out that way. Do you play an instrument?" Lila flashed him a charming smile.

"My mother taught me the piano, but I'm afraid I didn't quite excel and am probably terribly out of practice," Chat admitted sheepishly.

"Seems a rather refined hobby for a pirate, doesn't it?" Lila mused. "Though I suppose we all have a past, don't we?"

Chat grinned a tad uncomfortably. "Thanks for going out of your way to give me all this information," he said smoothly. "You didn't have to do that. Anyone might suspect you had another motive."

"Me?" Lila blinked her eyes innocently and laughed. "I can see why you would think that, but the truth is... I really admire you, Chat Noir."

His eyes widened. "Admire me?"

"Yes! Of course, I come from a long line of pirates, but I was never brave enough to be one myself. You really are amazing. If you see something you want- you take it. You're your own person who does what he wants and doesn't care what anyone else says! How could I not admire that?"

Chat frowned slightly. He didn't want to be admired for being a pirate. It was just something he felt he had to do. A necessary evil. He tried only to take from those who could afford it, and despite his threats he really didn't want to hurt anyone.Still, he couldn't have anyone know that right now.

"Well that's very flattering to hear. This isn't the sort of profession you go into expecting admirer's. If only the King thought of me as highly as you do." Chat winked. "It's getting rather late, isn't it? I'm sure a lovely lady such as yourself has places to be."

"Actually, I was hoping I could stick around. I may know a lot about them, but I've never seen a mermaid for myself. Maybe we could find one... together."

Chat hadn't expected this, but maybe it would be good to have Lila around. She did appear to be something of an expert after all, and she seemed to genuinely want to help.

"We do have an unused cabin at the moment. It's nothing fancy, but if you wouldn't mind..." he paused thoughtfully.

"Welcome aboard, Lila"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we catch up to what's been posted on Amino.

 

Marinette frowned. Ever since the fateful day of that first battle, she had vowed to herself that she would do anything to protect Adrien (or Chat Noir as he was now calling himself). Danger seemed to follow him these days, so Marinette did as well. Not that she thought he wasn't capable of defending himself, but she couldn't just sit by and do nothing.

Her frown was in response to a new variable in the equation. A girl with long brown hair and a beguiling grin that she didn't trust for a second lingered on the decks of _The Cat's Meow_ these days. Marinette didn't creep close enough to hear her conversations with Adrien, but there was something in that girl's eyes and in her smile that irked the mermaid to no end. Tikki said it could just be jealousy, and she admitted that could be true, but that didn't shake the feeling this girl was up to something, and maybe she ought to find out what it was once and for all.

=========================

On a night when the ship was anchored and the deck of _The Cat's Meow_ lay mostly empty, a figure crept aboard the brigantine as silently as possible. Bright red wasn't an ideal color for sneaking around, but Ladybug was confident enough that she could avoid detection from a half-asleep lookout.

Ladybug had fought enough battles here to know it pretty well, but at night the shadows and moonlight crept around her in unfamiliar ways. She quickly crept below decks - less familiar, but less exposed. She took in her new surroundings, freezing as she realized bunks lined the walls with a few hammocks strung up, all occupied by snoring crew members. Creeping past them, willing her steps to be quiet with every fiber of her being, Ladybug made her way to the cabins at the aft of the ship. One of the doors lay slightly ajar and she seized on the opportunity to peer inside.

The small chamber lay empty, but lit by a sliver of moonlight, Ladybug could clearly see it had been recently occupied. She slipped inside to find a worn satchel hanging near an unmade bed and a faint scent of perfume in the air. She must have lucked into finding that girl's sleeping quarters, since she didn't really peg any of the gruff looking pirates she'd seen aboard as fans of flowery scents.

Ladybug hurriedly unbuckled the satchel and laid the contents onto the bed. A change of clothes, some little trinkets, several books - including one with a horribly inaccurate drawing of a mermaid on the first page, and one titled 'The Adventures of Volpina'. Nothing especially suspicious or incriminating.

A corner of paper just peeked out, tucked into the bottom of the bag and Ladybug got a knot in the pit of her stomach. A wanted poster for Chat Noir, and a matching one for Prince Adrien (well, not including the whole dead or alive bit). She hated being right.

Ladybug's heart skipped a beat-  
Footsteps. Crap. She hadn't quite thought this one through, had she?

=========================

"Well as pleasant as you're company has been, Lila, I think it's about time we both got some shut eye." Chat Noir rolled up his map, littered with markings and many a scribbled note.

"Oh I don't know about that," Lila glanced at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I mean we've been talking all about this mermaid thing for a while now, but wouldn't it just be nice to get a bit better acquainted?" the girl inquired, toying with a strand of her hair.

She stepped closer, putting one hand on Chat's arm. "I've been wondering, why the mask? Are you worried about being recognized by someone?"

Chat bit his lip nervously. "Err, it sort of comes with the powers? Plus it's uh intimidating, you know?"

"Ah is that it? I did have a theory it was something like that. You probably have such a beautiful face that you have to hide it or no one could ever be scared of you," Lila said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly right!" Chat grinned cheekily. "You've uncovered my secret shame, my stunning good looks! How could I ever hope to be taken seriously as a pirate?" he laughed.

Lila leaned in close, gently cupping a hand to Chat's cheek. "But you could just be saying that and really you're terribly disfigured," she said in a hushed tone. "I'd rather like to see if my theory is true."

Chat's eyes widened and he gulped down a lump in his throat before breaking into a false grin and pulling away. "I'm sure you'd like to but what would I have if not my constant aura of mystery?" He stood and opened his cabin door. "I think it really is time for bed."

Lila pouted, but obliged. "Walk me to my cabin?" she blinked.

"Haven't forgotten your way, have you?"

"I'm afraid the ship is so dark and filled with ruffians. Can you really let a lady go about it unaccompanied?"

"Ah, but you see, your mistake is in trusting one of those very ruffians to accompany you."

Lila's eyes glinted dangerously. "Well my mistake. Shall we?"

Chat gave a half smile and walked with her the short distance to her cabin. He opened the door and prepared to sweep into a dramatic bow when he spotted a figure in the room.

" _Ladybug_??!!"


End file.
